


Sleepless

by Brambora (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Brambora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calpernia can't sleep, rest of it is in taggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveriris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveriris/gifts).



At a sleepless nights Calpernia wondered what was it that attracted her to him. First she though it was his appearance. There weren’t much men like him in the Tevinter, not the ones she would be seeing on daily routines. But that was too simple for her and she could of course have a much better, though it would cost more than the ocasional annoyance.  
  
Maybe the danger of having a templar in her bed. Children in the Imperium were told frighting stories of the sounthern templars, that will caught and lock them in their Cirles. They were also told that the southern circles were never ending _schools-you-are-not-allowed-to-leave_ and _your-only-hope-is-dying-by-boredom-and-freeing-your-soul_ . Samson confirmed that. She knew him for a while now, and she knew he doesn’t adore abuse. Even on battlefield he gives his enemies a quick death. So this patricular kink wasn't the cause.  
  
Maybe it was his character. She wished that it didn’t bother her, but she also wished to know. And when there’s the wishing part- world peace, glory for the Tevinter and stuff- she wished to finally fall asleep.

Calpernia opened her eyes, looking at Samson who peacefully laid beside her. He was like that for four hours at least. The four hours she could not sleep. Good person would let him enjoy his sleep and go take a walk or something. Well, she was not a good person.

She leaned against her forearm and shaked his shoulder. Nothing happened, so she shaked harder. It seemed that nothing would wake him and for a moment she wondered if the red lyrium finaly took it's prize and he died in his sleep. Then, without bothering to open his eyes he spoke.  
  
,,What is it?” He half-whispered in his tired voice.  
  
,,You snore! I can’t sleep!” It's not a lie, when at least half of it is true.  
  
,,Sorry.” He said as he turned around, fully prepared to fall asleep again. He was incredible.

She had a short moment for finding another good lie that would keep him awake. Moment passed and despite her tactical thinking, she failed.  
  
,,Talk with me for a while.” Her plea sounded like a command. Or her command sounded like a plea, she was too tired to make differences. 

He turned to face her, his eyes open this time.  
  
,,Okay.” He said, placing a hand on her back as he moved her closer. She could feel the burning heat of his body where their skin touched.  
  
,,Have some particular theme in your mind?” He kissed her forehead and she knew there won’t be a talk tonight.  
  
,,No.” Her simple answer was followed by a kiss. Samson slowly laid over her, moving down under the blanked. She could feel his stubble through her nightshirt as he moved.

He stoped at her stomach rubbing his face into it,  she bit her lip not to make a sound, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction **.** Silently cursing herself for confirming how thicklish she was, those nights ago. He called her adorable and never missed a chance to tease her after. She used both hands to push him lower and she could see his smirk even though it was impossible since he was under the blanket.

She felt him moving her night-shirt and lifted herself to make it easier, spreding her legs while going down.

He started by kissing her inner thigh. By every kiss moving closer and closer to her womanhood. She gasped when he finally reached it. His kisses were wet and smutty **.** He sucked her and when he added a tongue she put her leg on his back to move him closer. She felt his tongue entering her and for a first time in weeks her mind was clean. Focusing only on the pleasure as he moved inside her.  She digged her nails into the sheets as the wave of pleasure moved through her.

He gave a one last kiss and climbed out of the blanked. His head moved closer to hers and with sudden realisation she managed to stop him, before he could get to her lips.

,,Don't you dare." she warned, pushing his head away. He just laughed and laid beside her.

She allowed herself to lay in his arm when a sudden kiss landed on her cheek. She sweared in her head that she will repay him one day and left it without commenting.  
Once again he was asleep and she layed next to him, but this time her head was much cleaner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it isn't too occ. It had been a while since I played DA.


End file.
